


Unreasonably Hot

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Rin and Makoto leave a bar together. At least one of them is consumed with UST.





	Unreasonably Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker/gifts).



> A short MakoRin drabble for Bricc, as a thank you for donating to my kofi!

Rin wasn't quite as drunk as he pretended to be when he slumped against Makoto, resting his head on one of Makoto's strong shoulders. How could one guy be so broad? It just wasn't fair! Sousuke once told Rin that when he asked Makoto about his training regime, Makoto had just laughed awkwardly and admitted that he just seemed to put on muscle easily. And while Rin had no doubt that Makoto trained hard, it still seemed that he was just... so damn lucky. Someone up there in the sky had decided that Makoto was going to be hot, like, unreasonably hot, and that was just what the rest of the world had to deal with.

Specifically, it was what Rin had to deal with right now. Because Makoto put an arm around him and said something about it being time to go. As well as being unreasonably hot, Makoto was also responsible to top it off. How could someone like him even exist?

Rin saw himself nod in agreement and he felt bad for exaggerating his stagger as they walked, but he'd committed to the drunken act now, so there was no going back. Besides, once they'd gotten out of the bar and into the open air, it did feel good. Next to him, Makoto took a deep breath.

“You know, I'll always miss living near the ocean, but this is nice, too,” Makoto said.

“Yeah... s'nice...” Rin murmured, making an effort to slur his words.

Makoto snorted; “Rin, you can stop playing now. No one gets that off their face after two weak lagers.”

“Momo does!” Rin snapped, defensively. But then he deflated once he realised that he'd been caught out; “...All right, fine. I'm sorry for dragging you away.”

“Don't be, it was getting crowded in there, I was glad of an excuse to leave,” Makoto dismissed.

That was the other thing – Makoto was just so damn reasonable. He was the kind of guy who it'd be almost impossible to pick a fight with (not that Rin would want to), because he'd do everything within his power to be aggressively non-confrontational and then make you feel bad for trying in the first place. Rin felt worse about pretending to be drunk because Makoto had forgiven him.

“Why you gotta be like that?” Rin asked.

“Like what?” said Makoto, playing innocent as always.

“Like... just like this!” Rin replied, gesturing to all of Makoto, “You're just so good and understanding and hot and... and... unreasonably hot!”

“That hot, huh?” Makoto chuckled.

“Yes! I need to know, Makoto,” Rin demanded, “I need to know why you're doing all of these things.”

Makoto pressed forward, getting too far into Rin's personal space. Rin could feel those green eyes boring into him, he could smell the pleasant, fruity aroma of the cocktails Makoto had been downing on his breath and he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest. He wondered if Makoto could hear it, too. He wondered so much about Makoto.

Rin closed his eyes, ready to accept what would happen next. But what happened next was that... Makoto pulled away again?

“Maybe I just do it all to piss you off,” Makoto hummed.

Rin's eyes shot open once more.

“You were not born hot just to piss me off!” he retorted.

“Can you prove that?” Makoto asked.

“I...! But you...! UGH! Sometimes I hate you, Makoto!” said Rin.

Now Makoto wasn't just chuckling, he was full on laughing. That didn't help matters at all. Rin just glared until Makoto had recovered enough to speak.

“You don't hate me, Rin. We both know that,” Makoto said.

“Can you prove that?” Rin replied, copying Makoto's infliction in a mocking tone.

“I don't need to,” said Makoto, “The way you talk to me, the way you act around me, heck, the way you look at me... All that proves that you don't hate me.”

Rin sighed; “You got me there... So what are you waiting for, if you know so much?”

“I'm waiting for you.”

It was such a simple, yet cryptic answer. Typical of Makoto. He was waiting for Rin to... admit that he liked him? But Rin had already done that in spades. He was waiting for Rin to make the first move? That was more likely. There was a greedy part of Rin that had always assumed Makoto would be the one to make the first move, but maybe it wasn't fair to think that way. Maybe Rin should be the one to do it, even if it felt forced after Makoto's prompting.

For Makoto, it had to be special. That was why Rin made his choice – it wouldn't be tonight.

He raised an eyebrow at Makoto, trying to gain even an inch of control once more, and then he prodded him in the chest, before turning to walk away.

“Then you can wait a bit longer, Tachibana,” Rin stated.

Makoto's voice followed him, sounding almost hungry. No matter what happened, Makoto had to have the last word:

“Don't worry, I will.”


End file.
